


show me

by zouee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Pornstars, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouee/pseuds/zouee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i was thinking..." harry begins, scratching the back of his neck hesitantly. he feels niall's eyes on him and his cheeks start to feel hot. "what if we made a sex tape?"</p><p>the one where niall and harry are roommates who are close to broke, and are desperate to do anything for money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me

**Author's Note:**

> okay i'd just like to mention that i have no idea what i'm talking about since i don't exactly know how the pornography industry works, so this is purely fiction and made up. also, this is literally just a little something that i've worked on for a few days, so it's not the best but it's also my first harry/niall fic so go easy on me :) enjoy!

 

-

"'Ey, Harry! You seen this?"

Niall's calling from the living room, even though their flat is as small as a shoe. Every word - even a whisper - can be heard from the other side. Though of course, with Niall, everything has to be loud. And with the way he’s projecting his voice – it actually sounds serious.

Harry looks up from the kitchen, where he's making them both a cup of tea. He sees Niall lounged on the couch, the laptop perched on his lap. He's frowning slightly, still not looking up from the screen.

"What's that?" Harry asks him, draining out the tea bags and popping them into the bin.

"We're broke as anythin', did you know ‘bout it?"

Harry rolls his eyes and picks up the cups of tea. "Of course I know, Niall." He says, walking over to the couch and setting down the cups on their stained coffee table before sitting down next to him. "I've been telling you this since you spent money on that stupid jersey from Ireland."

"Hey," Niall says, stern. He points a finger at him, "that jersey is the only replica of my hometown, _actually_."

"Still stupid." Harry mumbles into his cup, blowing on the tea softly.

"Well, what are we gonna do, then?" Niall says, flipping the screen around so it faces Harry, "We both have flippin' jobs yet our money's still low."

"To be fair, Niall," Harry says, smirking a little, "dancing on a bar every night when you're supposed to be serving drinks isn't superb when we're trying to get promotions."

"The customers love me Irish dancin'!" Niall says defensively, shutting the laptop. "I think I'm actually earnin' more than you 'cause I get tipped when I'm up there."

"Yeah," Harry scoffs, "like one."

Niall laughs mockingly, pulling a face at Harry. They both drink their tea in silence, figuring out ways to get more cash.

"We could busk?" Harry says, picturing Niall with his guitar and Harry with his voice. It's worth a shot.

"Eh," Niall shrugs, "or we could get another job."

"What, during the day?" Harry asks, quirking an eyebrow. Niall nods. "Are you crazy? Niall, you sleep in more than any other person I know. Plus, we need the hours off since we work late up until the morning most nights."

"Okay, _dad_." Niall says, raising his hands defensively. "Was just a suggestion."

Harry sighs.

"Nah, look." Niall re-adjusts his position, putting down his cup on the table and clasps his hands together, "we'll just ask Zayn for more shifts, yeah?"

"You think that'll get us on top of everything?" Harry questions, finishing the last of his tea. He really wishes he bought cups that weren't as small as his palm.

"We're not in debt, so--"

"Only 'cause we haven't paid our bills yet."

"Oh, shit." Niall says, fiddling around with the laptop before turning it on again, "How much was that?"

"Uhh," Harry pats his hands around him, trying to find the pieces of paper he received last week. He spots them on the kitchen bench and walks over to pick them up straight away. He looks down at the bottom of each page, where the totals are. And his eyes widen.

He didn't think it was _that_ much.

"How much is that?" Niall asks again, urgency in his voice now that he's judging by Harry's expression.

Harry swallows hard, "Uhh,"

Is all he can manage to choke out without breaking to Niall that after this payment, they'll probably be homeless.

-

"Just a few more shifts, _please_." Harry says in the back room of the bar.

Zayn's counting the money in the till at his desk, already telling Harry and Niall that he doesn't need any more shifts covered. Now he sort of looks pissed off that they aren't leaving, but his expression still remains all the same.

"We're in a real tight situation here, Malik." Niall says, slapping his hands together as he takes a step towards him. "You gotta help us out."

Usually the three of them are good friends. They hang out after work and have a laugh during work, but during these situations - Harry doesn't know what it is exactly - but Zayn just looks intimidating as hell.

He looks up from the pile of money he's counted, Niall practically drooling over the sight of it, and leans back into his chair.

"I really wanna help you out, like, really." Zayn says genuinely, his hand running through his hair. "But like I said, guys, there's nothing I can do." He looks at them apologetically and shrugs, "I'm really sorry."

Niall and Harry share a disappointed look, but they tell Zayn it's okay anyway, and that they'll see him tonight.

When they leave the bar, Niall turns to Harry and says, "What now?"

Harry lets out a slow breath as he looks around the town. He scratches his head as he tries to figure out what in God's name they could do that'll help them earn fast cash.

He thinks of the people in the town. Who they know, who could help them out...

"Louis!" He says, eyes brightening.

"Louis?"

"Yeah," Harry grins, "we could share his flat, you know? Like pay a third of the rent or something until we earn enough money to go back to our own."

"But that means we'll have to sell our apartment, don't it?" Niall frowns, wondering for himself.

"Oh," Harry says, crossing his arms and letting out a defeated sigh, "yeah."

They start walking again down the street, towards their place. Harry looks down at his feet, wondering what'd happen if him and Niall did get evicted and sent back to their mother's. That'd probably just be embarrassing above all else - a tad disappointing, too.

"Wait," Niall says suddenly, bracing his hand to Harry's stomach to make him stop. "Louis' rich, right?"

"Uhh, yeah? Pretty rich I'd say."

"So why don't we ask him for money?"

Harry pulls a face at first, not liking the idea of asking for something like that. But Harry and Louis have been friends for a _long_ time, and he'd do anything for a friend, right?

"I guess... But not too much money, okay?" Harry says, raising his brows. "Only what we need."

"Yeah, 'course."

Harry brings out his phone from his pocket, and finds Louis' contact straight away. He presses call, and it's about five rings in when Harry thinks he'll have to leave a message. But then the ringing sound stops and he hears Louis' voice.

" _Harry_!"

"Hey, Louis!" Harry says with a smile, "What're you doing?"

" _Oh, I'm just down at my grandma's, actually._ " Louis says, and Harry feels his heart drop. " _Why, Haz? You wanna do something_?"

"Oh, er, actually... We, uh, Niall and I--"

Harry's interrupted by Niall taking the phone and putting it between them, pressing the icon that makes Louis on speaker phone.

"Hey, Louis," Niall greets, voice louder than it needs to be, "How're you doin'?"

" _Niall_!" Louis beams, and Harry can picture the smile he's got every time he's with Niall. " _I'm good, mate, yourself_?"

"Ooh, well, m'fraid I've been better, my friend!"

They hear Louis gasp, then, " _What's gone wrong_?"

"Well, actually, we're callin' in hopes of borrowin' a lil money from you, bro. We're in a bit of a struggle at the moment and we'd really appreciate your help."

Louis breathes in through his teeth, as though he's about to deliver some bad news.

" _I'm afraid I can't, lads. I'm up here all month so I can't hand you any cash_." Niall and Harry share the same look as the one in Zayn's office. " _You know I would if I could but, yeah, I can't. Truly sorry_."

"What about bank--"

Harry steals the phone before Niall can finish his sentence and turns Louis off speaker.

"That's fine, Lou." Harry says, and Niall gives him a look. "It was nice to speak to you."

" _Aw, Haz. You too. We'll meet up as soon as I get back, okay_?"

"Uh huh," Harry says, wondering if he'll even still be here in a month’s time. "Of course."

" _Alright, well, I gotta go, lads. But I'll see you again soon, bye_!"

"Bye, Lou!" Harry says, and then hangs up.

"Dude!" Niall exclaims, tapping Harry on the shoulder, "Why'd you do that?"

"Ouch," Harry pouts, rubbing his shoulder. "That wasn't very nice."

Niall groans and rolls his eyes, "We coulda had some of his money if you weren't such a nice guy!"

"Oh," Harry says, frowning. "I'm sorry for being nice."

"Pfft," Niall says, shaking his head as he swings an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Shut up."

-

That night Harry goes into the bar and clocks on. He sees Liam already there, cleaning glasses and getting set up before rush hour at midnight - and gives him a wave. Zayn's at the bar, too, frowning over some paperwork that's sprawled out over the bench.

Harry starts cleaning when Liam comes up behind him, putting a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Hey," He says, now turning to face him.

"Hey, man." Harry smiles, throwing the rag he was using over his shoulder.

He likes Liam. They've been working together for over three years now and not once have they had an argument or a bad conversation. He's a good guy, and Harry admires him for it.

"D'you see Zayn over there?" Liam asks, nodding his head over to him subtly. Harry looks over, and the crease on Zayn's forehead seems to be getting thicker and thicker. He turns back to Liam and nods. "Apparently we're not doing very well," Liam fills him in, keeping his voice low, "you know, financially."

"What?" Harry gasps, and Liam puts a finger to his own lips, telling him to keep quiet. Harry lowers to a whisper, "I thought we were doing great?"

"So did I." Liam shrugs, as though there's nothing they can do about it. "But I guess money can slip out of your hands somehow."

Harry rolls his eyes and feels a tightening in his chest when he remembers the bills on the kitchen bench.

"Tell me about it."

Liam raises a brow and looks at Harry with concern, his hand returning to his position on Harry's shoulder. "You're okay though, right?"

"God, I wish." Harry says with a sigh, "We're almost in debt."

"We _are_ in debt." He corrects himself in his head, swallowing harshly.

"Shit, I'm sorry." Liam says, giving Harry a soft hug, "I wish there was something I could do."

Harry only shrugs and flashes Liam a warm smile. Then rush hour starts.

-

A few hours later, minutes before the end of Harry's shift, Liam comes over with a plate full of empty glasses and sets them down on the bench. Harry glances up from the beer he's pouring and notices that Liam's got that look in his eye, as though he's got an idea.

"I've got an idea." He says, his finger pointing to Harry.

"You do?"

"Yeah," Liam smiles, dropping his finger, "why don't you sell some things in the apartment?"

Harry mentally pictures the apartment and all the furniture and junk that they've hoarded over the years. They don't have a _lot_ but maybe there could be some valuables hidden somewhere and they just didn't know.

"I guess it's worth a shot."

"Cool. It's done." Liam grins, taking the plate under his fingertips, "I'll be over at noon."

-

The next morning, Harry wakes up before Niall. He has breakfast and watches a bit of morning television; has a shower and gets dressed. He waits for Niall to emerge from his room but he never does.

So Harry enters slowly, praying that he doesn't walk in on Niall doing anything private, like he always used to do in college. But when Harry sticks his head into the room, he can see Niall curled up with the blankets on his bed covering him like he's in a cocoon.

"Hey, Niall?" Harry says softly, already starting to see his eyebrows frowning slightly from the sudden light that's now hit his room.

All he gets is a groan in response.

"Liam's gonna come over at about twelve, okay?"

"Go away." Niall moans, and turns over in his bed.

Harry hesitates a little before replying, "Love you too."

But instead of turning on the light and jumping on him like Niall would _definitely_ do to Harry, he instead shuts the door, making sure it's quiet when it clicks into the hinges.

-

Twelve o'clock comes around fast enough, and Niall's managed to at least move himself from the bed to the couch just in time for Liam, who's already knocking on the door and letting himself in with a smile.

He starts at the kitchen first, looking at all the stuff they have in the cupboards and the electronics, but then shakes his head and says there's nothing's there.

Then he moves to the bathroom, but he doesn't last long before he's coming out with a frown and a look that makes Harry wonder what he witnessed in there.

He doesn't even bother following Liam around in the apartment, and instead joins Niall on the couch as they watch crap television.

"Is there anything else on?"

"Why?" Niall asks, opening up a bag of potato chips, "I like SpongeBob."

"Well," Harry challenges, "I don't."

And he takes the remote and switches the channel. He half expects Niall to leap on him and wrestle for the remote, but instead only receives a deflated gasp and an evil glare.

"The only valuable thing I found is this watch and these shoes." Liam announces as he walks out from Harry's room. "But even then that'd only get you sixty, eighty dollars. Roughly."

Harry and Niall share a glance. It's not as defeated as their other glances, probably because it's a known fact that there's nothing they could sell that'd earn them a bulk of money.

"Or you could sell that television and that laptop and make over a grand."

"No." Harry and Niall say at the same time, picturing what they'd do in their spare time without those leisure’s.

"Guys, c'mon." Liam says, dropping his hands to his thighs, still holding on to the watch and the pair of shoes. "You gotta give some leverage here."

"Have you checked Niall's room?" Harry asks, earning another death glare from the blonde beside him.

Liam looks at Harry, then drops his eyes to the floor, and his foot starts to shuffle around on the carpet anxiously. "To be honest, I'm -- I'm kind of scared to go in there."

Harry stifles a laugh with the back of his hand. He doesn't blame him. Last time Liam went into Niall's room there were porn magazines tossed left, right and centre, and Harry's pretty sure the whole place smelt of cheese.

"Why?" Niall asks, frowning. "What're you gonna find in there? A fuckin' alpaca?"

Liam looks between them both and finally gives up. He drops the two items in his hands to the floor and makes his way to the room next to the kitchen, opening the door as cautious as Harry did this morning. Liam sticks his head in, then after realising it's not as bad as he thought, he flicks on the light and opens the door fully, subjecting the room to the two boys still on the couch who are watching intently.

The only thing messy in Niall's room is the unmade bed and pair of track suit pants on the floor. Harry has to admit, Niall's improved his cleanliness remarkably since they first met.

The sound of the wardrobe doors opening can be heard, but the vision of it is blocked out by the wall. So when Liam comes back out, eyes bright, Harry wonders what he's found.

Then Liam holds up Niall's Irish jersey and goes to tell them how much this would sell for but Niall's already shaking his head furiously.

" _Hell_ no."

-

That night, Harry sits on the kitchen bench with Niall's laptop on one side, and the stack of bills in the other. He's calculating _exactly_ how much money they'd have left when they pay off all the bills and rent for the past two months.

He gets to the electricity bill, and after subtracting that from the total amount they'd have left after paying off the water and car payments, and realises that they'd only have two hundred dollars left in the bank.

"What the fuck, Niall?" Harry calls out.

Niall exits from the bathroom, dressed in his work uniform as he dries his damp hair with a towel. He looks at Harry questionably.

"How did we not know about our money situation earlier?" Harry asks, his voice strained from how uneasy he suddenly feels.

"It was lucky I checked then, hey?" Niall says, collecting his keys from the table. "I'll see ya tomorrow. Night, Haz."

Then he gives him a small wave and he's out of the door; leaving Harry alone with the figures on his computer staring back at him, _daunting_ him.

He sighs and shuts the laptop, scooting off the bench. He considers dialing Louis' number again, wondering if he'd actually transfer money into their account. But then he realises they'd _have_ to pay him back, and they would only be able to do that if they didn't spend money on anything for five months.

No, they'll earn their own cash.

He flops onto the couch with a huff and turns on the television almost instinctively. At this time of night there's always adult movies on, nothing like the shit that gets broadcast during the day, and as Harry flicks through the channels, there's something that catches his attention.

It's a movie about a couple that are struggling in the same situation that Harry and Niall are in. It's a comedy, but Harry's more interested in the plot then the gags.

Eventually, the couple settle on making a pornography video and selling it to viewers. And at the end of the movie, they end up earning enough money that they can afford a brand new house.

When the credits roll, Harry leans back into the sofa, and rests his head on the arm rest with his legs hanging off the other side. He thinks about doing what the couple did with Niall.

It wouldn't be _that_ weird. It's not like they haven't touched each other before. They call it college for a reason - and if you share a room with one other person, who comes back drunk and horny every night - then of course something's going to occur. Harry could do it, have sex with Niall, that is.

And he'd be okay with it being filmed. As long as his family doesn't see it... As long as his friends don't, either.

But as far as he's concerned, none of his friends except for Louis watch gay porn. So, the odds in someone finding them are highly unlikely.

The only other problem is finding out if Niall would be okay with it, too.

-

"Did y’know the pub's almost goin' outta business?" Niall asks Harry as they sit on the couch. Niall's got a plate filled with toast, and they're watching some documentary that Harry's not really paying attention to - he's more focused on how to bring up the whole pornography idea.

"Uh, yeah. I did." Harry says, keeping his voice as casual as possible. "Zayn's pretty stressed about it."

Niall scoffs, "Ya think? Jesus, I've never heard someone yell so much in me life."

The documentary turns over to an ad break and the room fills with loud commercials and nothing else. It's not until Harry moves his hands together when he realises they're sweaty.

He clears his throat, "Hey, Niall?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh, I was thinking..." Harry begins, scratching the back of his neck hesitantly. He feels Niall's eyes on him and his cheeks start to feel hot. "What if we made a sex tape?"

The sound that comes next is an unpleasant one. Niall's choking on his food until he slaps his chest and he stops. Then he looks at Harry, bewildered.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Well, no, I--"

"Harry, mate," Niall says, setting his plate down on the coffee table and turning to him. "What girls do we know that would agree to somethin' like that? Absolutely none."

Harry feels his chest tighten a little. He touches his cheeks and it's embarrassing to feel how hot they've gotten.

"Actually," Harry says, voice low. "I was thinking that it could be you and I?"

Niall's face is blank for a moment and Harry wonders if he's even heard him. Then it's like a splash of realisation hits Niall in the face and suddenly he looks bug-eyed.

"You're actually serious 'bout this?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like we haven't... You know. _Done_ stuff before."

But then Niall only shakes his head, dismissing the idea completely with one movement. He looks away from Harry back to the T.V, and the topic isn't brought up again for the whole day.

-

If Harry had known that the next afternoon would be when Niall changed his mind, he wouldn't have sat in his bed the night before, mentally kicking himself for bringing up the idea in the first place.

He wakes up to find Niall already out of bed, searching through the cupboards and through the fridge, trying to find _something_ substantial to have for breakfast. He spots Harry, walking across the room and shakes his head him.

"This is ridiculous." He says, looking back to the empty kitchen. "There is literally nothin' in here to have."

"I know," Harry say, pouting. "It's a sad sight."

"Looks like we're gonna have McDonald's for breakfast, hey?" Niall asks, shutting the fridge.

Harry shrugs, "I guess we could spare a few dollars."

Niall smiles and pats Harry on the shoulder. He grabs his keys and Harry follows right behind him as Niall opens the door. Harry turns around to lock and close it once they're out of the apartment, but before he does, he looks at the notice that's recently been pinned there, and his stomach drops.

"Fuck," He mutters under his breath.

Niall turns, and his eyes lock to where Harry's looking.

"Fuck," Niall echoes, and tears the notice off the door, trudging back into the apartment.

He slams in down onto the kitchen bench mixed with all the other bills. Though this new edition stands out from all the rest. It's red, and scary, and it's telling Niall and Harry they have one more week to pay rent or else they're evicted.

"What do we do, Niall?" Harry asks, reading the notice about six thousand times over.

"I don't know." Niall says, his fists grabbing at his hair as he tilts his head down.

They stand in silence for a while, and Harry feels like walking over and wrapping his arms around Niall until Niall can't breathe anymore. He doesn't like seeing him stressed or upset, and he also gives very good hugs in return, too.

But what Niall says next takes a moment for Harry to register. It rings in his ears, sort of like a victory cheer.

"Maybe we should give your idea a shot." He says, full of uncertainty, "I... I think gay porn's pretty popular these days, so--"

"Okay!" Harry beams, trying _so_ hard to contain his excitement. "I'll get the camera."

-

Harry sets it up so the camera's viewing the bed on an angle. And the shot is wide enough so you can see the whole bed, and as Harry looks through the lens, he sees Niall sitting on top of the mattress, his legs folded underneath him as he waits patiently.

Harry wonders if he's as nervous as he is, and presses record.

Niall must have seen the red light go off, because he looks at Harry with alert, waving his hands around to stop it.

"Wait, wait, _wait_ ," He says quickly, and Harry stops recording, "don't we need, like, a storyline or somethin'? Porno's usually have that."

"Oh, uh, yeah." Harry says, obviously too eager for the moment he gets to crawl on top of Niall to even think about how this tape is going to work out. "Okay, well, why don't we say we're old friends?"

"We are old friends."

"Right! So, it won't be hard to act out then." Harry smiles, but Niall still looks unsure.

"How do I... What do I--?"

"Just be sexy." Harry tells him, tracing a quick finger from Niall's jaw line to his chin.

Then Harry presses record again and jumps into the shot. He embraces Niall into a hug.

"Hey."

Niall hugs him back, more hesitantly than anything. "Hey."

"Long time no see, huh?" Harry says, making a point of tracing Niall's arm with his hand suggestively.

"Uhh," Niall clears his throat, not knowing what to say, "yeah."

"Why don't you take a seat?" Harry asks, gesturing towards the edge of the bed.

Niall sits down, and Harry notices the way his Adam's apple rises and falls. Maybe he is as nervous as Harry. Maybe even a little bit more.

But Harry pulls up the courage to take his own top off, then throw it to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Niall says in his best innocent voice.

"Be quiet... Uh - Rex." Harry blurts, because it was the first name that popped into his head.

Niall gives him a strange look, and his lips are pressed so tightly together it looks like they're about to pop open at any second, releasing Niall of extreme laughter.

But Harry gives him his own look, telepathically telling Niall to play along with it.

Niall swallows again and calms himself down, adjusting his position on the bed so he's back a little more. Then Harry pulls up Niall's top, slowly.

He reaches Niall's chest when he says, "W-why are you taking off my top, Flynn?"

" _Flynn_?" Harry whispers harshly, so the camera doesn't pick it up.

Niall only widens his eyes helplessly, and Harry pulls off the top and drops it to the ground. He clears his throat and tries to steady his own hands; this is the first time they've done anything like this sober. It’s usually wobbly limbs and fuzzy vision with laughter and nothing serious like they are now, in front of a camera. But it’s for money, so it has to be good.

"I'm gonna show you a good time." Harry says, promiscuously, and Niall’s eyes widen, trying _so_ hard not to laugh.

He leans Niall back onto the bed when Niall whispers, "That was so corny."

"Shut up."

He makes his way down to Niall's jeans, proceeding to fumble with the belt. He didn't realise how much his hands were shaking until now.

"Aren't you gonna kiss me first?" Niall asks, particularly loud. Probably thinking that it was a good line.

And it is, because it worked. And Harry suddenly starts to feel a hell lot hotter than he was before, and he takes in a sharp, uneasy breath before crawling over Niall's body. He's face to face with Niall, and he doesn't know whether it's for the camera or not, but he feels Niall's hand reach up to Harry's head, his fingers muddled in his hair, before pulling him down and making their lips touch.

Niall lets him in instantly, and Harry can taste the mint of his toothpaste and feel the smoothness of Niall's lips against his own.

Harry presses his body down, realising that he's still hovering over him, elbows holding him up. And Niall moves his hips up when Harry moves his down, and Harry can feel their thighs rubbing together through the denim, and all he's thinking now is the fact that he needs these jeans off. The pressure is starting to get way too much.

He moves his arm underneath Niall's waist, their mouths still moving in rhythm, Harry licking Niall's bottom lip. He moves both their bodies further up the bed, so Niall's legs aren't hanging off the edge anymore. Then Harry pulls apart from Niall's lips to kiss down his neck.

For a second there he forgets they're on record, until the red speck appears in the corner of Harry's eye, and he's suddenly smacked in the face with reality. He glances up at Niall and sees his eyes closed, and Harry wonders if he's picturing someone else on top of him.

Harry quickly swallows down that thought and moves to Niall's jeans again. He undoes the belt and button, then unzips it before Niall stops him again.

"Pull yours off, too." He says, elbows hoisting him up.

And Harry could win a record for fastest man to undress himself by the way he tore off his jeans. He catches sight of his erection through his underwear and doesn't know whether he should be a bit anxious that he's that hard this early.

But then he pulls off Niall's pants and Harry sees that he shouldn't be anxious at all.

He kneels down at the edge of the bed and uses his hands to open Niall's legs. Niall lays down on his back again, eyes facing the ceiling. Harry can see how hard he's breathing from the rise and fall in his chest, and for some reason that puts Harry at ease, knowing that they're both in the same boat.

The red light catches his eye and he realises he's going to have to make this interesting if they want people to buy it. So he traces his fingers up Niall's thigh, slowly and delicately, making Niall's hips jerk up the closer Harry gets to the line of his boxers.

He slips his hand underneath the silky material, but not far enough to touch Niall's cock, which is now so vividly noticeable through his underwear it makes Harry want to rip them off and deep throat him until Niall starts to sob.

But he takes his time. Because they're on camera.

He shuffles Niall's boxers down his hips until he's visible, and Harry doesn't hesitate at all before his hand wraps around the base of it, making Niall breathe in sharply. It’s a good thing they’re not afraid to show themselves on camera like this.

"You like that?" Harry says, his hand stroking Niall's length.

"Y-yeah,"

"You wanna come in my mouth?"

Harry watches as Niall clutches onto the bed sheets, sucking in a deep breath. "Jesus Christ."

He takes that as a yes and lowers his mouth onto Niall's cock, moving his tongue as his head moves up and down. Niall starts to move his hips upwards, and Harry loosens his hand so Niall can fuck into Harry's mouth how he pleases.

Niall's hand fists itself into Harry's curls, pulling whenever Niall pulls out of Harry's mouth. And when Niall starts to moan, _loud_ , Harry's still not sure whether that's for the camera or not.

Harry’s hands grip onto Niall’s inner thighs as he hallows out his cheeks, making it easier for Niall to slip in and out. He can feel his erection hardening with every breath Niall makes, every sound. And when he reaches climax, Harry thinks it may be the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

He comes in his mouth and Harry wipes it with the back of his hand. He crawls over Niall again, kissing his cheek. Niall moves his hand over Harry's body, still panting from his orgasm. His hand runs over Harry's side, then down to his hips, and his hand finds Harry's penis and Niall squeezes it once before he starts pulling.

Harry knows that once he comes that's the end of the recording. That's what they had agreed to before they started getting ready for this - they get each other off and that's it - but they never said anything about _how_.

And although having Niall's hand rubbing up and down him is great, _so_ great, Harry still has another idea.

He kisses Niall on the mouth, then says, "Finger me."

Niall locks eyes with him for the first time since they started, and his hand pauses on his erection.

" _Finger_ you?"

"Yeah,"

Harry takes Niall's working hand and places it in the middle of his butt. Niall swallows hard.

"Alright," He says, voice cracking in the middle of it.

So Harry moves to the middle of the bed, placing his knees and hands to the mattress, making sure his bottom is sticking out enough for Niall - and the camera.

He hears Niall licking his fingers so it’s easier to slide in and Harry takes in a slow, deep breath. He wants to last long, doesn’t want to finish straight away.

Then Niall's finger begins to touch his rim and circle around, and the initial shock of it is enough for Harry to tense up. But he relaxes as soon as Niall inserts one finger, easing it in slowly, probably afraid that if he were any faster, it'd hurt Harry.

Second knuckle in and Harry's eyes start to roll into the back of his head. It's such a different feeling than when he does it himself, Niall's fingers are stronger, a lot rougher than Harry's bony, dainty ones.

And when Niall inserts a second finger, Harry lets out a moan that was half real, and half meant for the camera.

"Fuck, _yes_ ," Harry cries out as Niall curls his fingers inside him.

"You like that?" Niall asks, trying to sound in control, but the slight quiver in his voice turns that away.

Harry nods, wrapping his hand on his cock. He's not going to last, he can feel it. But he holds on just a little bit longer, he wants to try one more thing.

"Fuck me, Niall." Harry manages to say, head facing away from the camera.

"Say it to the camera," Niall tells him, and hovers his fingers over _that_ spot.

"Oh, _God_." Harry groans, dipping his head. He regains himself, hardly, and says, "Fuck me, Rex."

"Okay... Flynn." Niall says, then turns his head to Harry and says softly, "But won't that hurt?"

They haven't done this before. Everything else, sure, but they've never gone further than this kind of foreplay. Harry has, but not with Niall.

"There's lube in the left drawer."

And when he says that, he knows what Niall's thinking straight away. Because Harry's told Niall in the past that it's only used for anal, but Harry's never told Niall that he's had it.

" _Lube_?" Niall whispers harshly, and Harry knows he must be wondering whether Harry's been having sex without him knowing. "Harry, what the fu--"

"Just do it, Niall." Harry says through gritted teeth, impatient and incredibly desperate.

So Niall takes his paused fingers out and opens the left drawer. Harry hears the popping sound of the lube being opened, and braces himself for the coldness of it.

"Do I put it... Here?" Niall asks, pressing his now slathered fingers against Harry's entrance, and Harry shivers with a nod.

Once covered, Harry feels Niall's tip against him, and he holds his breath. He's afraid that if he exhales, he'll come then and there. It feels so good it takes everything in him to not jack himself off.

Harry lets out a loud groan, not even for the camera. And Niall fucks him slowly, hands placed on either side of Harry's hips. When Niall thrusts in, Harry's head pulls up and he's sure his knuckles are turning white from how hard he's grabbing at the sheets.

"Tell me you like it," Niall orders, picking up the pace. But Harry can hardly choke out moans, let alone words. "Fuckin' tell me!"

And Niall pulls on Harry's hair and they both come in unison, Harry a few seconds before.

“Fuck,” Harry breathes, the word dragging out of his mouth. His whole body turns weak, collapsing onto the bed as Niall pulls out.

Harry lies on his back, facing the ceiling, heart and chest pounding as he tries to regulate his breathing again. Then Niall walks up to the camera and turns it off, wiping his hands on a nearby towel.

"You reckon that was good enough?" Niall asks, taking the camera into his hands.

Harry takes the time to look at him. All sweaty and tired, his hair all messed up with nothing on but a pair of trousers now. And he looks back up to the ceiling, shaking his head softly because; does he even need to ask?

"Yeah," is all he can say before Niall sets the camera down again and makes his way to the bathroom.

-

After some editing and cutting and pasting, Harry sends the film through and unplugs the cord that attaches the camera to the computer, just as Niall emerges from the bathroom all dressed in his work uniform.

"Aight, I'll see ya tomorrow mornin', then." Niall says, his fingers fluffing through Harry's hair before he turns to walk out.

"Oh, that's it then, is it?" Harry says, "You get what you want and then leave. How selfish of you, Niall."

The room fills with Niall's laughter, his face scrunching up as he looks at Harry, shaking his head like he's the funniest idiot in the world.

"You're so weird, man," Niall says, hardly understandable.

And Harry flashes him a smile because yeah, he knows. And Niall leaves for work.

-

That night Harry can't stop thinking of the way Niall was laid out on top of his bed. The way that his hands clenched onto the sheets and the way his voice sounded when he climaxed.

Harry can't stop thinking about how his fingers felt inside him - how his _cock_ felt inside him. His hands on either side of Harry's hips, moving in and out with his hot breath on the back of Harry's neck--

He realises where his hand is, palming himself through his underwear as he lies in bed. He _was_ going to get some sleep, but that was before he got an erection. Before his train of thought was Niall fucking him, his innocence of it, _fuck_ , the beginning feel of it.

And Harry throws back the covers, opening Niall's laptop and bringing it back onto the bed. He starts it up and opens the file straight away, skipping the start, to where Harry's got his head between Niall's legs.

He starts pumping himself straight away; just from the sight of Niall with his head back, the sight of his dick in Harry's mouth, Niall's hand fisted in Harry's hair. And he's coming when Niall lets out a moan that makes his whole body quiver, because at this angle he can see _everything_.

It’s different from when they’re actually filming it, since they have to put on an act and it’s difficult to watch Niall when he’s got to watch himself. But like this, seeing Niall arch his back and fist his hand into Harry’s hair – and as Harry recollects the memory in his head, its better.

The front door opens and Harry shuts the laptop instantly, placing it on the ground as fast as possible. He picks a few tissues from his bedside table and cleans himself up a bit as he hears Niall moves around the apartment.

Then he closes his eyes and tucks himself in, with thoughts of crawling into Niall's bed swirling around in his mind.

-

Harry wakes up one morning a few days later to the sound of Niall cheering and clapping his hands together in the next room. He doesn't know why, since soccer season doesn't start until next month.

But then Niall's barreling into Harry's room with a grin on his face that's so happy and ecstatic it almost makes Harry wake up fully straight away.

"What, Niall?" He mumbles, unable to get his morning voice any louder without it croaking.

"Dude!" He beams, jumping onto the bed, and he keeps jumping until Harry has to yank him by his pants to make him sit. "Dude, have you _seen_ our bank account?"

"Huh?" Harry rubs at his eyes, still half-asleep. "Of course I have."

"No, _no_ , listen!" Niall's shaking Harry's shoulder repetitively, his smile never leaving, "Whatever place you sent our vid in got back to us! And people startin' watchin' us straight away!"

"What? Really?" Harry says, eyes starting to widen. He sits up, sharing Niall's expression. "So we're getting money, that means?"

"Yeah!" Niall practically shouts, "Hang on, look!" And he's shifting off the bed, running out of the room.

He comes back with his open laptop, and almost throws it onto Harry's lap. Harry takes one look at the number on the screen and nearly passes out.

"Is that really--?"

"Yeah, mate!"

"Wow."

Niall spins the laptop back around and admires the screen, "I could look at this all day."

"Why did we get that much after one video? That's a bit strange, isn't it?"

But Niall only shrugs, "Nah, don't think so. The guy that responded back to us said that people liked it 'cause we were both hot newbies or some shit."

Harry's mind crosses back to the video, “hot newbies” and how Niall could fuck Harry like that so expertly when he’s never done that before, and how he grabbed onto Harry’s hips when he moved into him… and Harry has to bring a bunch of the blanket to cover his penis, forcing down on it to stop it from rising.

"Guess they like the nice back-story you gave us, too, aye?" Niall winks, nudging Harry's shoulder with his elbow.

Harry laughs, but it's more strained than he intended. "So, uh..."

Niall looks up, quirking an eyebrow, "Yeah, mate?"

"You know, after we pay these bills and stuff off we're still gonna have next month's bills and... Stuff." Harry's words aren't coming out as smoothly as he hoped them to and it's quite frustrating. But to be fair, he's got Niall right next to him, with messy hair and bright eyes and he keeps licking his goddamn lips and--

"Nah, I've already paid the bills. And the rent." Niall grins, and gazes back to the figures on the screen.

"Oh, right, yeah. But, like, I mean... Should we do it again, then?"

He avoids Niall's eyes when he asks the question, and it comes to a bit of a shock when he sees Niall shrug his shoulders and say:

"Yeah, why not?"

-

They've decided to spice it up a little, moving from the bed to the kitchen counter.

Harry's got his legs wrapped around Niall's waist, his hand braced in Niall's hair. Niall's moving into him slowly, gradually building up speed as Harry starts to scream out Niall's stage name.

His hands are fixed on Harry's ass, and Harry can feel the coldness of the counter on it but that's the last thing Harry feels when he's got Niall's hands on his body, and his lips on his neck, and his dick inside him.

"Ughhh," Harry groans, dropping his head to Niall's shoulder. "Christ, Niall."

"Say it to the camera," Niall whispers to him, almost like an order.

And the way he says it - so deep and worked up - makes Harry's whole back arch, his head tilting back as he angles himself onto Niall so he hits _right_ there.

"Fuck, f-fuck," His words all roll into one, sounding like a slow moan that's loud enough for the whole apartment block to hear.

"Shit, oh my God." Niall moves into him faster, drinking in the scent of Harry's cologne, Harry's shampoo, Harry's everything until his eyes are rolling into his head and his hands are grabbing onto Harry's back with desperation.

Harry catches the glow of the red light again and wishes - for the moment - that it weren't there. That this was a spontaneous choice, that they ended up here when cooking breakfast; that it was Niall's idea to fuck Harry because he _felt_ like it.

-

The next day, the morning after Harry's shift - the shift that consisted purely of Zayn ranting about the money situation and Harry's mind drifting off to thoughts of Niall - he wakes up to the sound of an e-mail coming through on the laptop that's still open on his bed.

He rubs his eyes and adjusts them so it's not such a blow when they hit the lightness of the screen, and opens the e-mail. It's from the same place that they sent their other porn video to, saying that they've accepted it and bets that it'll be very successful.

It's pretty weird that the first thought Harry has when he gets out of bed is Niall. It's pretty weird that Harry's only thoughts for the whole night were Niall, actually. But who can blame him, right?

He's having sex with his roommate, his best friend for God's sake, his _very_ attractive best friend, at that. And it's like, he _knows_ nothing will happen other than when they're filming because it's _Niall_. And Niall's the most "anything goes" type of person, the type that, given any circumstance, he'd try anything and he'd just _go_ with anything.

He's only having sex with Harry because it's their only option, really. Harry knows this because Niall doesn't look at him any different, doesn't _treat_ him any different.

Even after they're done having sex, Niall pulls out and slaps Harry on the shoulder, as though they've just won a soccer game and they're celebrating as teammates.

Although, Niall _does_ sit a little bit closer to Harry when they're watching T.V late at night. And he _does_ hug him before he goes off to work, and he really does seem happier all round now.

So as Harry pulls on a pair of track suit pants and a t-shirt, he's wondering if he should just go for it. Just test the waters a little, see if Niall feels the same way.

And if he doesn't then, sure, that sucks. But at least it won't be awkward. _Nothing's_ awkward when it comes to Niall.

He's in the bathroom when Harry steps out of his room. He can hear the tap from the sink running, and the slight sound of Niall brushing his teeth.

And it's so tempting to walk in there, grab Niall by his hips and kiss him.

But there's also the sound of the fridge buzzing, and the rumbling of Harry's hungry stomach.

But Harry's legs make themselves move towards the open bathroom door - and when he sees Niall, standing there half naked, the only items of clothing are a pair of socks and his underwear - Harry swallows harshly.

Niall locks eyes with him through the mirror. His forehead creases a little and he bends down to spit into the sink. And as he turns around, before he can talk, Harry's already right there.

He kisses Niall without any warning, without even a look, and strangely enough, Niall kisses him back.

Harry smiles into Niall's mouth as his hands hold Niall's hips in place, bringing them forward so their touching Harry's. He wonders if Niall's been feeling the same thing, and he wonders how long for. He also regrets putting on pants.

Until Niall says, "Where's the camera?"

And Harry stills, his whole body paused.

"There, uh, there is none."

Niall blinks, "Oh."

Harry's hands slip from Niall's hips, and has bookmarked this moment as the first ever time anything's been remotely awkward between them. And as Harry starts to move away, he feels Niall's hand on the back of his neck.

"I love you better without the fuckin' camera, anyway."

And he kisses Harry again, but this time it's not like they're forcing it and it's not staged or anything. They're just in this tiny little bathroom, with cold tiles and hardly any space to make out in - though, when Harry lifts Niall up on the bathroom bench and fits between his legs - space doesn't matter.

"I thought I was turning weird when I realised I liked you," Harry says into Niall's ear, kissing down his jawline.

"Thought you always liked me," Niall laughs, his hands trailing up and down Harry's back, "Hope you know I'm only using you for the sex, though."

Harry leans back and pinches Niall's nose. "Shut up, Niall."

Niall's laugh fills the bathroom and he brings Harry into a sloppy kiss, his fingers trailing down to Harry's butt, and his hand smacks it hard enough to make him jump, earning another laugh from Niall.

-

"Shit, Harry, _look_ at this." Niall's face is beaming from the other side of the room. He's looking at the laptop, his hand stroking the screen again.

"We got more money?" Harry asks, hurrying over. He takes one look at the numbers and almost faints, "Oh, God."

"I know!" Niall almost screams with excitement. "You know what's even crazier? We've paid off _literally_ every bill. And we still have this much."

His eyes are so wide Harry's afraid they might fall out of his head. He grabs onto Niall immediately and Niall wraps his arms around Harry's neck, his head buried into his shoulder.

"Christ, Niall. What are we gonna do with all this money?"

-

Zayn stares at the thick envelope dropped on his desk quizzically. He slowly brings his eyes up to see Harry and Niall standing there, mouths wide with smiles and arms wrapped around each other like a couple.

"What is this?" Zayn asks, setting his pen down on top of his frazzling paperwork and gestures to the envelope.

"A giraffe." Harry says with a dumb smile.

Niall cracks up laughing.

"No, seriously. What is this?" Zayn asks, the corners of his mouth perking up a little, "A few weeks ago you were begging for more shifts, and now you're dropping off some money?"

"Yeah, a lil birdy told us we're goin' downhill, so," Niall shrugs, "This is for you."

"Shit, guys," Zayn says, holding the envelope in his hand, "how much is in here?"

"Enough to hopefully, you know, get this place stable again." Harry says, and Zayn looks at him with bewilderment.

"How'd you guys even earn this?"

Harry and Niall share a glance, "Uhh..."

"We sold some things." Niall chips in, though Zayn doesn't seem too convinced.

"Well, if I could give you guys promotions then I would. But, you know." Zayn says with an apologetic yet thankful smile. "We should throw a party, though. True? For you guys, I mean."

"For us?" Harry asks, eyebrows rising, "You don't have to do that."

And there's a hit in his stomach from the back of Niall's hand and Zayn lets out a small laugh.

"Harry, it's a _party_." Niall tells him, rolling his eyes, and then looks at Zayn. "Just tell us where and when and we're there."

"Sick." Zayn smiles, now bouncing the full envelope between his hands aimlessly, and it's like the stress that's been piling up in him for the past two months have automatically been washed away by the amount of money that's now in his hands. "Well, I don't have any dates or anything planned, so." He shrugs, leaning back into his chair. "I'll hit you up whenever. Sound cool?"

"Yeah," Harry smiles back, and he doesn't mean to, but he presses his fingers into Niall's hips and pulls him closer. "Sounds cool."

Then Niall's one-upping him and tugging Harry by his waist, hand trailing down to squeeze Harry's bum.

"Uh-" Harry jolts up on his toes, catching Niall's hand with his own as Zayn frowns gently, watching the two of them. "Right. Well, bye, then."

When Niall opens his mouth he laughs, then says, "Bye, Zayn. Love you!"

And they're both leaving the office, Harry sneakily pinching Niall's bum in return.

-

They're back in the apartment, and Harry's lying on Niall's bed, watching as Niall fiddles around the room, picking up cologne and sniffing it then putting it back down. Then he moves to the wardrobe, opening it and groaning when he shifts around the clothes that have obviously just been thrown in there carelessly.

Harry's already dressed and ready for Zayn's thing that they've agreed to have down at work. And it's not even that huge of a deal - just a couple of drinks and a good time with all the colleagues - but for some reason Niall's been huffing and puffing around his room with nothing but underwear on, trying to figure out what to wear.

Harry would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy watching him.

"You'd think that with the money we've earned we woulda been out shoppin' and buyin' new things by now." Niall says, shaking his head at his pile of clothes. "Instead I got cologne that doesn't even smell good and clothes that don't even look nice."

He looks back at Harry for some kind of response, and frowns when he sees him staring at him with a smile on his face.

"I think you should go like that." Harry smirks, propping himself up by his elbows.

Niall rolls his eyes, "Yeah, alright. Let me scare everyone away with me pale skin and unfit bod."

He laughs and sits down at the end of the bed, looking at his wardrobe. Harry scoots closer; wrapping his arms around the side of Niall, and presses a kiss to his shoulder.

"You're not that pale," Harry says, and kisses Niall's cheek, "and I like your body."

Niall smiles at that, shifting so he's facing Harry and wraps his arms around Harry's waist. "That's nice. But what should I wear?"

Harry groans into Niall's hair and Niall pulls back, "What?"

"It doesn't matter what you wear, Niall. Honestly, since when does it _ever_ matter?" Harry says, and Niall has to agree.

But when he speaks next he's serious. "Because, Haz. This is like, you know. Our first sorta date... thing." He shrugs, says, "I dunno. Just thought I wanted to look nice 'cause of it."

Harry presses a comforting kiss to Niall's lips and smiles. "Niall, I've seen you on your worst nights. And I mean _worst_. Like when we came back from Liam's and you were wearing that - what was it again? Rooster outfit?" Niall widens his eyes in remembrance and Harry laughs. "Yeah, I saw you in _that_ , with alcohol in your hair and sick all down your front and I'm pretty saw someone peed--"

"Yeah, Harry. Keep goin'. This is great for me." Niall says with a small laugh, and Harry hates the way it fills up the whole room like the way a single candle can light up a dark hallway.

"All I'm saying is; you don't have to impress me."

Niall scoffs and it takes Harry by surprise. Then Niall gets off the bed and walks towards the wardrobe again.

"I'm not tryna _impress_ you, you weirdo." He says, with a smile. And pushes back some clothes on the hanger so it reveals more.

"You're not?" Harry asks, and tries not to feel a little insulted by that.

"Nah, I just, like, wanna look good as a couple. You know?"

Harry finds himself smiling again as he watches Niall. It’s hard not to smile when he’s around Niall. And he feels sort of like an idiot whenever he finds himself grinning at Niall’s presence, even when he’s not even doing anything. When they’re just watching T.V and Niall’s so into the show, he’s leaning forward on the couch and couldn’t be closer to the screen, Harry watches him and finds himself grinning. Or when they’re eating at the table and Niall’s enjoying it so much that he can’t stop, and then he makes a pouting face when it’s gone, Harry watches him and finds himself grinning.

And now Niall’s here, hair still scruffy from how he violently used the towel to dry it after his shower, and his lips that look a little red from biting on them - something he does when he's nervous or thinking about something - and Harry really could sit and watch him all day.

"Man, I'm so glad we didn't sell this." Niall says eventually, taking out his beloved Irish jersey and laying it flatly on the bed.

"You look at that more fondly than you do me." Harry says and Niall laughs.

"Do not."

"Do so."

"You don't know how I look at you when you're not lookin' at me, Styles." Niall points out, and it's ridiculous how that sends a thrill down Harry's spine. Suddenly, Harry wants to film Niall looking at him like he wants to eat him up.

He clears his throat before he can get any dirty fantasies into his head, since they're supposed to be down at the bar in thirty minutes.

"Have you ever worn it?"

"Nah," Niall shakes his head immediately, bottom lip resting onto his top. "Don't wanna wreck it. 'Cause it's like a certain--"

"Let me fuck you in this jersey."

The room goes still for a second and Harry has to bring his hand up to his mouth to make sure that the sentence that just came out was his own. And Niall's looking at him with a raised eyebrow but he's not saying no. Instead, he's getting that gleam in his eyes; the kind that makes Harry's insides all hot and fuzzy at the same time.

Then Niall's breaking into a grin and he opens up the bottom of the jersey as he shrugs and says, "Alright."

He pulls it on and it fits him - just. It clings to all the right places, and the bottom of it ends right at Niall's hips, exposing the only thin material Niall's been wearing this whole time.

Harry motions him to turn around and he does. He turns slowly, and Harry finds himself biting his lip when Niall's bum shows underneath the jersey, like a tease.

When he turns back around Niall's face goes flushed, "Stop looking at me like that."

Harry lets go of his lip and scans Niall up and down once more and says, "Like what?"

"Like you wanna... eat me or somethin'."

"Does that make you uncomfortable?"

Niall laughs into his shoulder. "Maybe. You're sorta givin' me a hard-on, so."

Harry raises both his brows and can't help but smile a little bit, " _Really_?"

"Oh, get that stupid, smug look off your face." Niall says, but he comes closer to Harry anyway, slotting between Harry's legs as they dangle off the bed.

"Mm, c'mere." Harry murmurs, pulling Niall closer and kissing him until Niall's hands are pulling at his hair and Harry's jeans are suddenly becoming way too tight for his liking. And wow, Niall wasn't joking. "Shit, Niall. Do you normally get this horny so easily?"

"Fuck yeah." Niall says, and Harry almost wants to laugh but he also wants to flip Niall onto the mattress and fuck him 'till the jersey is as wrecked as Niall is.

So he grabs Niall by the bottom of his thighs and Niall's hands are already linked around Harry's neck so it's easy to pick him up and throw him onto the bed. Harry counts one point of a millisecond before Niall's already tugging Harry down on top of him again and meeting their lips, his hand travelling down until they’re at his jeans.

"Shit, Haz, honestly." Niall says, trying to pull them down over his hips, "you might as well paint your legs black if you're gonna wear jeans this bloody tight, I swear."

Harry laughs into Niall's collarbone and edges his own pants down, wiggling his hips so it makes it easier, and throws them onto the floor. Then he goes back to Niall's lips, letting their hips work together, getting off on each other's thighs like they couldn't wait for hands.

All Harry has to do is touch the front of Niall's underwear for him to let out a groan in his ear. The sound makes Harry so aroused he's going to have to change underwear after this from all the pre-come spilling out of him.

"Fuck, Niall." Harry breathes, his hand entering Niall's pants, "Didn't realise you wanted it so bad."

And when Harry's hand starts to stroke him, his head falls back and he's moving against Harry and then he's nodding.

"Don't even think I was stressed 'bout clothes." He says in between breathes, hands clutching onto Harry's back, "Fuck me, dammit."

Harry's eyes fly to Niall's grinning mouth, his eyes grown darker than they were before. The sudden rasp in his voice - sounding like an order - makes Harry's head spin and his legs fumble over Niall's body.

"You, I - uh, you've never--"

"Fuckin' hell," Niall says, sharp and frustrated. Yet he pulls Harry down to kiss him anyway, fast and careless like all he wanted to do is feel his lips once more before saying, "I tried it myself, y'know. Felt nice."

Harry stills as he pictures it. He swallows as the image of Niall fingering himself overtakes his brain and suddenly he's so hard he has to take everything in himself not to put his hands on his erection.

Then Harry's nodding, and he's nervous like it's their first time touching each other. He spreads Niall's legs and watches as the jersey crawls further up his hips, riding up to reveal the stretch of skin on his stomach.

"I don't have any lube," Niall says, but Harry thinks they both know there's no way Harry's pausing this.

He sticks one finger in his mouth and slathers it up with saliva. Then he rubs it around Niall's entrance, seeing his hips lift off the mattress at the sudden feel, and by the way he's gripping onto the sheets lets Harry know that he wants more.

So he eases his finger in to the second knuckle as Niall breathes out curse words and folds his arm over both his eyes. He's biting his lip as soon as Harry starts to circle his finger, and Harry gives up on being patient, and begins stroking himself as he watches Niall move into it.

"Shit, fuck, I don't-" Niall stops mid-sentence to let out a long, muffled moan as Harry eases another finger in and curls, "I don't think I'm gonna, Harry, _God_ , I'm not gonna last."

To that, Harry leans down and starts peppering kisses down Niall's neck and chest, moving his hand and twisting his fingers in certain angles. A sticky substance spurts over both of them as Niall stills for a second, then relaxes. Harry strokes himself once or twice more before he goes; and smiles when he sees the new-found stains on Niall's jersey.

"Is that what you wanted?" Niall asks with a grin, peering down over his clothes. "That was my favourite, you know."

"I know," Harry says with a satisfied tone, curling into Niall's side, "but I'm your favourite person, so."

Niall laughs, bringing an arm around Harry's shoulders and kissing him on top of his head.

After that, they manage to take a shower (together, complete with Niall giving Harry a blowjob to "return the favour") and they get changed in outfits that don't match as a couple, at all. Although, they still succeed in rocking up to the function on time, with smiles on their faces and hands in each other's pockets - which receives strange yet knowing looks as they walk in - and for once they didn't care about where or what they spent their money on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ [tumblr](louiswmalik.tumblr.com) ♡


End file.
